


Wonderland (Scream TV Show)

by KittyLG



Category: Scream (Movies), Scream (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blame the movies, Child, Creepy, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Gay, Hero time, Holy plot twist batman, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Plot Twists, Sad, Scary, Suspense, WTF, cute girls, daughter - Freeform, hella gay, movies - Freeform, scream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyLG/pseuds/KittyLG
Summary: After the initial killings, the group tries to move on with their lives. However, when Audrey welcomes a new girl into their little "club" , things do not go smoothly. Almost immediately, killings start up again. This is no Wonderland, Alice soon finds out.





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for months, and I am so exicted to share and see what everyone thinks!

_**Chapter 1** _

 

Audrey found herself spacing out as a blonde girl on screen was shoved from the window. Working in the theater, she knew she would see this movie countless times while waiting for it to end so she could clean up.

"Excuse me?"

Audrey looked up - or, down rather, to see a girl only a few inches shorter than her. The girl had blonde hair that fell passed her shoulders, longer than Emma's, and blue eyes that seemed illuminated in the screen light. She was curvy, wearing jeans ripped in the knees and a blue and white striped crop top. She also had on black combat boots, and red lipstick. A white bandana was tied in her hair, similar to the 1900s pin-up girl style. 

Audrey met eyes with the girl, and found herself stuttering in response.

"Y-yes?"

"The movie is freaking me out a bit... I was wondering if you could walk me to my car... I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid..." She looked down at her shoes, rocking back on her heels slightly, before looking up at the taller girl through long, thick lashes and biting her lip.

"Yeah, that's.. that won't be a problem. Lead the way," Audrey nodded. She abandoned her broom and followed the girl out of the theater. The blonde was definitely strange. She seemed to skip a bit as she walked, waving to curious, staring employees. 

"I dont think I've seen you around here before," Audrey stated, trying to start conversation as they walked through the dimly lit parking lot.

"That would be because I just moved here with my godmother." The blonde looked over at the dark haired girl. "I start school soon. High school still. You?"

"Returning to the same school as always. Senior year."

"I'm gonna be a senior too. Hopefully I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. That would be great." Audrey meant it. The girl was new, probably hadn't the slightest clue who anyone was, and definitely different than most people in the school. Audrey knew what that was like. She thought she could introduce this girl to everyone... or at least be a friend to her. This was out of character. She didn't quite understand what made this girl so different.

"Audrey?"

"I'm sorry, what? - Wait how did you know my name?" Audrey blinked, taking in their surroundings. They were at a grey Jeep.

"Nametag." The blonde giggled at this. "I'm Alison Loomis. Just call me Alice."

Loomis... the name was familiar. Audrey couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"This is my car. I'll see you around?" Alice was hopeful. That much was obvious.

"Yeah. Definitely." Audrey gave her a half smile and a wave as the blonde climbed into the Jeep and started it. Standing back, she watched as the girl drove off, before heading back to the theater. On her way, she got a text.

"Are you coming to the party tonight? Who's your friend?"

Audrey didn't know this number.


	2. New Girl

_**Chapter 2** _

"Hey guys," Noah greeted as he joined his group by the lockers. They were known as the Lakewood Six, having been the survivors of the Lakewood Murders. "What's up?"

"Audrey met a girl." Emma cut in, smiling.

"Shush. No I did not." Audrey cut in. 

"Wait, who?" Noah asked, clearly shocked.

"I just walked a girl to her car last night at the theater. She asked because she was freaked out by the movie and paranoid." Audrey explained.

"Who is it?"

"Audrey?"

The group turned to see a short blonde standing in the hall by them.

"Hey, Alice!" Audrey greeted. Everyone seemed to get the hint. This was the girl. "This is Emma, Noah, Brooke, Jake, and Kieran. They're my friends."

"Hi, guys... I'm-"

"Alison Loomis." Noah cut her off. Alice seemed shocked, but sighed softly.

"How did you...?" Emma started but Noah was eager to cut yet another girl off.

"Her picture has been in different news articles since she was born. Her father is Billy Loomis. One of the Woodsboro Masacre killers. He killed her mother after she was born before going to kill everyone else. Sidney Prescott stopped him. She is also the one taking care of her 17 years later."

"Is that true..?" Audrey asked, clearly in shock. Alice slowly nodded, face red. She turned on her heels and stormed off, clearly upset. Audrey gave Noah a look before running after the blonde.

"Alice! Wait!"

Audrey found the blonde standing on the roof, staring off. She could have sworn she saw tears falling down the other girl's face.

"What? Come to accuse me of being a psychopathic murderer just like my dad?" Alice asked bitterly, not bothering to look. She knew who it was.

"No." Audrey said, slowly walking over. "That's not it."

"Then what? Ask me what it's like having a dead psycho for a father? Push me off the roof? How many people I've killed? Did he really put her liver in the mailbox?" Alice laughed, but it was not one of humor. It was a bitter, angry, short laugh.

"No."

"What do you want from me!?" Alice broke down sobbing. She turned to Audrey, glaring with tears streaming down her face.

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"Oh my hero," Alice rolled her eyes. "So you can interview me for Noah's podcast?"

"No. I actually care."

"You don't know me."

"I know what it's like."

"You have friends."

"I didn't always. I had a girlfriend and she was killed in the murders that took place last year. I had Noah. That was it. We're all only friends because we were terrorised by the same killer. That killer is dead."

Alice stared in shock. Sighing, she sat on the ground. Audrey joined her, sitting across from her.

"We moved because my cousin Jill and her boyfriend tried to become my mom basically. She killed her own mother, her friends, her ex, even her boyfriend. Then she tried to kill my mom and I. I was under police survailance because they thought it was me. I was released and told mom was in the hospital and so was Jill. Mom told me it was Jill when I was allowed to visit her..."

"I thought your mom was killed..."

"Sidney is the only mom I've ever known.." Alice explained, staring at the ground. 

"I'm sorry," Audrey stated.

"Don't be. We got out of Woodsboro because of that. Everyone picked on me at that school..." 

"Come on. I'll walk you to your first class." Audrey said. Alice nodded and stood as Audrey did. The two walked to class in silence, Alice watching her feet. They approached the girl's classroom, but Alice stopped Audrey before she could leave.

"Thank you," Alice said quietly.

"For?" Audrey was obviously confused.

"Being my friend.." was Alice... blushing? 

"N-no problem.." Audrey said. The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments. "I should get to class.."

"Oh! Right. By the way, what's your number?"

The two exchanged numbers, and Alice walked into her classroom. 

Audrey walked to hers, smiling slightly. Wow... 


	3. Chapter 3- Terror

“No way, Audrey! ‘I Know What You Did Last Summer’ is a classic! The Stab series could never compare!” Alice exclaimed as she sat with Audrey on the roof of the school, enjoying their lunch period in the sun. 

“Hey, Noah has an obsession with the 7 part series. Those are his words, not mine.” Audrey held up her hands in surrender to the blonde, who smiled and leaned back on her hands.

”I could write something better than that. And that’s based on a true story. I can’t tell who is worse, my dad or Brandon James.” Alice rolled her eyes. “The movies only get psychos too far to begin with! It’s all about taking a story, and making it your own. A book. Stephen King was a genius. You don’t see some psycho dressing as a clown and hiding in the sewers to eat little kids or someone unleashing a rabid dog on a town or family. No. They copy movies. That’s why Brandon James was smarter, you know.”

”You seem to be very passionte about serial killers.” Audrey noted. Alice gave a sly grin.

”I spent most my childhood trying to understand my father. That’s when I realized he’s just an idiot. I studied psychology and serial killers on my own for years just trying to find out why. It’s scarier when there is no real motive... when boredom with ones life becomes the motive... When all it takes is stealing someone’s power away from them to make you smile... that is truly terrifying.” Alice explained, looking away from her friend. “Then the plot becomes revenge of others or fame... and those people are just stupid.”

”I don’t know... revenge seems to be a high motive.” Audrey pointed out, trying to suppress her memory of her involvement with Piper....

”It’s too cliche. It’s obvious. Especially with the set targets. You get caught sooner or later,” Alice shrugged.

The bell soon rang, and the two girls walked silently to their class together.

——

“Hey, Audrey? Would you maybe want to come over today and help me understand our homework?” Alice asked sheepishly as she approached the girl after class.

”Yeah, of course. Do you wanna just walk there?” Audrey asked. 

“Sure.” Alice smiled brightly and took Audrey’s hand, dragging her away. The girl blushed as she followed the crazy blonde. 

—

The two approached the house after a 45 minute walk. The house was a medium sized two story, with white and blue walls and a beautiful rose garden outside lining the pathway to the porch. 

“Mom, I’m home! I brought a friend!” Alice called out as they entered. The two walked into the kitchen to see Sydney Prescott herself, hunched over a laptop with her glasses on. She looked up and smiled, a hint of surprise in her facial features.

”Hey, hun. Who’s your friend?” She asked as she folded her glasses and stood up, walking over to them. She gave Alice a hug as Audrey spoke.

”Hi, Ms Prescott. I’m Audrey-“

”Oh! You’re the girl that walked Alice to her car from the movies the other night! Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Sydney said with a smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Audrey replied, trying not to seem too awkward while standing in the presence of a legend.

”We should get to homework.” Alice stated. Sydney smiled and nodded, before going back to her laptop as Alice lead Audrey upstairs. 

The two girls sat, Audrey helping Alice every so often, for half an hour until they finished their homework. After that, the two girls sat on Alice’s bed, listening to music. Audrey found out Alice listened to everything just about, but favorited “emo”, metalcore, and pop-punk type music. They talked about their lives, and Audrey sighed as she spoke about the memories of Emma leaving her and being alone.

”I did something stupid and bad to get back at her. And I think I’m part of the reason so many people died-“

”Unless you killed them, you’re not a killer, Audrey.” Alice said firmly. “Trust me. People who recognize my name still call me ‘killer’ and ‘baby psycho’. Just like at my old school. But if anyone tries to make you the bad guy you let me know. They’ll get what they deserve.” 

“Thank you, Alice. I can defend myself but I appreciate you. But this is my fault partially...” 

Was she about to tell this girl she lead Piper to her friends? She got people killed?

“I’m part of the reason people got killed last year.”

”How?” Alice obviously didn’t believe her. 

Audrey found herself pacing the girl’s room, telling her the whole story. She stopped at the window and stared out. 

Alice got off her bed and approached Audrey.

”You just wanted a friend... I can understand that... and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. But please don’t blame yourself...” she spoke softly. 

Audrey turned to face the blonde, and smiled a small smile. “Thank you, Alice.”

Alice hugged her, which Audrey was not expecting, however she returned the hug anyway. As they separated, Audrey found herself looking down at her friend, only to meet her eyes. She was a few inches taller than Alice. She found herself leaning in to kiss the blonde...

And then her phone chimed. Sighing, she walked over to her bag and answered it.

”Hello?.....Emma? What’s wrong?”


End file.
